


无题

by purenotfound



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 20:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16709695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purenotfound/pseuds/purenotfound
Summary: 金有谦在少年时光里的某一个生活片段。不定期更新连载 不定期断更连载





	1. 无题之一。

阿谦生日那天阿斑本来想约他出去吃个晚饭，结果他撂下一句抱歉就跟另外两个朋友出去玩了，留阿斑一个人周末在家百无聊赖。正巧收到阿谦回复后没多久家中最小的宝贝妹妹就向他汇报找了个新男友的消息，他找到那男的的账号，长相明显不入他的眼，把他郁闷得要死。阿斑觉得自己一定是脑抽了，去听阿谦那两个朋友的歌，阿谦说过他们写的都是伤感情歌，一开始他是想找点安慰，听完更生气，因为实在不得不承认真的好听。

他跑到自家阳台，眺望对面楼后面没完全黑下来的天空，天空上面飘着黑色的云彩，手机把音量开到最大外放着他的情敌那能飙上高音的歌声，他看着看着就觉得深秋比任何人都要更冷酷对待他一小些。心中涌起故意戏剧化了的铁汉悲情。其实是因为他得瑟，在家也要穿自己最喜欢的丝绸睡衣，风从大领口灌进去是个人都觉得冷。

阿斑的妹妹真是在阿谦生日那天脱的单，生日后一天就正式确定恋爱关系。阿斑觉得自己在同一天被好朋友和亲妹妹抛弃，个人存在感头一次比他自己的腿还细。后来一想万一未来妹夫就是那男的，那他的未来小侄子或者小侄女儿就没法继承他们家的优良脸部基因了，接着郁闷了一个秋冬。

他觉得在另外一个平行世界里自己对于阿谦一定是谁也无法取代的最佳损友，肯定早就和阿谦一起去挑蛋糕去了，那些写歌的神经脆弱朋友才要通通靠边站。阿斑想着这些事儿，觉得可能只有草莓味的蛋糕才能抚慰他今天受伤的心灵，于是他晚上睡觉前许愿在平行世界里他一定要吃阿谦的草莓蛋糕吃个饱。


	2. 无题之二。

阿谦那一个冬日放学回到家昏昏沉沉，左脑袋偏头疼得厉害，他便扯下外套往沙发上一躺就睡了。过了约一个小时后迷瞪着醒来，发现上衣和裤子全被汗沾湿了，黏在身体上很不痛快。阿谦踉跄着在家中走了一圈，没看见熟悉的人影，他喉咙中发出一声低哼，打开手机给置顶的那人发了一条微信，接着跑到更暖和的里屋大床上睡死了过去。

阿斑回到家的时候看见一盏灯都没亮，很是疑惑，叫了两声阿谦的名字，也无人应答。他转身放下背包的那一瞬间听见里屋有动静，于是走近了一些，发现阿谦床边那里还坐了一个人，正俯身对阿谦做着什么。

他立刻按下里屋大灯的开关，想要去看清那人是谁。被阿斑逮住的那人并无半点惊慌，灯亮了后他慢慢转过身来，微笑着对阿斑轻声说别吵醒了阿谦，食指抵在下唇处做了一个噤声的手势。

阿斑愣了神，眼睁睁看着那人帮阿谦在额头上换好新的退烧贴，用浸湿的毛巾擦拭阿谦的脖子和胳膊，白花花一片阿谦的肉体与深灰色的床单对比得很明显。

你不知道吗？那人慢条斯理地说，他每天练习后都喜欢吹冷风，喜欢不擦干头发就睡觉，感冒了也要继续跳舞，连自己都不会照顾。

啊，原来你不知道啊。那人接着自言自语，他转过身来，正视着阿斑。阿斑终于认出来了他，这是阿谦以前提到过的哥哥，那两个会写歌的朋友之一。

他们什么时候关系这么好了？阿斑咬住了下唇，开始努力地想让自己看起来更占上风一点。

谁让你进我家的？他向床边迈进了一步，鞋尖要碰到了那人的脚后跟。

那人神色依旧泰然自若，拿起阿谦放在枕头边的手机，轻松用密码解锁，打开微信给阿斑看他的聊天记录。置顶那一栏明明备注的是珍荣哥，发送的内容却是，阿斑，人在哪里？快回来。

他已经烧到认不清人了，再来晚一点恐怕要出事。那人垂眸对阿谦露出了个温柔的笑容，在阿斑年轻气盛的眼中那虚伪的微笑和那人的存在都激起了他心底的愤怒。

阿斑忍着火气想请那人离开，谁知道床上躺着的阿谦此时举起了手，拉住了一根那人的手指。阿谦闭着眼那可怜的神情都展现的一清二楚，脸被上升的体温染得粉红，他皱着眉头呢喃道，哥不要走。

床边的二人同时向阿谦那里转头，房间一下变得沉默。阿斑觉得彷佛有浓浓的水雾蒸汽笼罩着三个人，让呼吸变得厚重又灼热，也许水雾只笼罩着他自己。


	3. 无题之三。

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 啵了。

那天阿谦的屁股上长了只兔子尾巴球儿。他用他那大长腿晃晃悠悠走到接水处，偶遇了碰巧在那涮杯子的阿斑。

哟，你在啊。阿斑不敢抬头看阿谦，他把头埋下去到水杯口，他怕阿谦万一听见了自己最近几天晚上都干了什么，对自己有意见。

嗯。阿谦看见阿斑，自动往外面挪了几厘米，他还没告诉阿斑自己好像有那么一点点暗恋他的事情，脑子里乱得像阿斑的内衣堆，他不想让阿斑看见自己可能红了的脸，就把脸转过去了。

阿斑一听这冷漠的回答就心生不安，闭上嘴拿着杯子就要走，他脑袋一扭看见阿谦尾椎骨上有一抹白，定睛一看，一小兔子尾巴。

小兔子尾巴毛绒绒的，松松别在阿谦被黑色铅笔裤包裹的臀部上面，阿谦换了条腿当重心的时候白白的小兔子尾巴就随着他抖一抖。

阿斑的脸一下子烧了起来，这相似的景象好死不死他就在昨晚的梦里见过。只不过梦里的一切都比现在粉红奶油许多，他梦见阿谦脱下黑衬衫，张开他的大长腿，大长腿中间挤着一只兔子尾巴，颜色跟他腿根内侧的皮肤几乎一样白皙。白花花的一片滴啊滴。

他一把抓过还在接水的阿谦的胳膊，阿谦没反应过来，手一晃温水从杯子里洒出来，泼了两人手臂和胸口的衣服一片。

阿谦还没来得及问阿斑干嘛，阿斑就气势汹汹凑近到他面前问阿谦屁股上为什么别着这个尾巴。

阿谦一愣，上半身转过去，微张的嘴唇差一点擦过阿斑的鼻尖，他用手揪住自己的尾巴，还从尾根到尾尖把这雪白的绒团捋了捋，半晌才说，呀，刚刚在剧团排练，忘记拿下来了。

排练你个萨瓦迪卡！阿斑脸都涨红了，牵着阿谦的手就走，也不知道剧团教室是哪个方向，一直往前走，觉得不行就拐进了男厕所。

你给我说，你排练的都是什么玩意儿？

阿谦有些不情愿，阿斑估计阿谦是觉得自己说出来也有些掉价，任由他拉着手，低着头嘀嘀咕咕，就什么狐狸什么兔子的，我们的一个例行进入角色小热身。

还例行，阿斑撇嘴，谁给你们出的歪主意？

看见阿斑好像在嫌弃自己，阿谦立马把责任都推给会唱歌跳舞演戏的全能朴学长。

一听这名字阿斑就愣住了。

又是他，又是他。怎么他妈的老是他？跟我有仇？

他气不打一出来，想想上次自己在自家地盘还倒输一局的事儿就一阵难过，想想阿谦过生日因为他自己被甩了的事就更难过，就连那天自己宝贝妹妹找了个寒碜男朋友都怪在这朴学长上。

阿斑气着，抬起头看被自己按在墙上的阿谦，正一脸无辜地擦他湿掉的白衬衫。阿斑觉得自己的脑子像散热功能极差的笔记本，瞬间卡机，他凑近亲了阿谦的嘴唇一口。带着怒气，带着渴望，带着怜惜，他终于撞上阿谦湿润的软肉。

他记不清阿谦是不是也卡机了，他只记得他伸手往阿谦屁股那里掏，一把扯下来那个小兔子尾巴，揣进自己的夹克兜里就跑出了男厕所。

阿斑跑出这一层的楼道，下楼梯时看见窗外的枫树落叶和深秋五点的落日彩霞晕在一起一片血红。

他突然想起来了，这是就在他们嘴唇分离的那一霎那，阿谦脸颊的颜色。


	4. 无题之四。

他的直觉总是错的。

在初三的时候他以为他永远会比那个外面来的黑不溜秋的转学生高个半头，他以为自己终于可以找到一个机会在比自己年长那么一些的哥哥身上做个小霸王（六个月，就悄悄算吧！），他以为仗着转学生语言不通就能一直耍赖撒气。

什么时候怎么开始觉得不对劲了呢？阿谦有一天枕着自己的胳膊，瞧着在他影子里黑黝黝的桌面。耳朵根儿酥酥麻麻的，他这么一认知自己的想法，就好像是第一次仔细瞧阿斑一样，那年初三的自己依然有些害羞，闭着眼睛不愿与太多人交谈。新来的阿斑自然和他走得近了。

阿斑其实很聪明。和其他那些傻乎乎的转学生不一样，数学好，语文过两天就跟上了，又会说话，朋友渐渐地交到了本地人的范围内。

就算是那样明显的变化，他和阿斑并肩走过走廊的时候也没有注意到。他沉溺在阿斑只属于自己的视角中，对阿斑表现得孩子气，阿斑一副任由他开玩笑的样子更是加重了他对自己直觉的笃定。

直到有一天他碰巧去办公室见老师，出门看见在走廊尽头楼梯口的阿斑，本来想喊一声的，话出口前看见阿斑身子后面还藏着一个矮了两头的女同学，抖着手递给阿斑一封信一样的纸张，黑发小心翼翼地别在通红的耳朵后面。

他大气不敢出，蹑手蹑脚地扒在办公室的拐角后面看完了全程。阿斑摸了摸女同学的头发，轻声说了什么，女同学眼泪都滴下来了，啪嗒啪嗒地打在脆亮的信纸上，头深深地低了下去。她边擦眼泪边嚅嗫，却也没再央求阿斑更多，看着阿斑自言自语一会儿后就上了楼梯。阿斑等她走后立刻就转过身往回走，看到那里阿谦就窜进了办公室。

他看完那一幕后心里总是有些不快。他没想到阿斑现在的人气原来是这么旺的，也没想到他外表比刚转来的时候一对比帅了很多，个头一对比那个已经算高的女生还要再高出几公分，几乎就要赶上自己了。

阿谦那时候把这些不快简单地归类为同性之间后知后觉的嫉妒，还为了保持这份他看重的友情刻意和阿斑保持了一段时间的距离，生不知他的直觉又错了。他的直觉一错再错，最后错到自己已经不小心躺在阿斑的身下都还以为自己占着他们二人之间的上风。

在想什么？

阿谦的脖子被一个冰凉的东西一激，他听见声音抬起头来，向右看看见正坐在隔壁桌上的朴学长。

朴学长不露齿地笑着把握着冰镇七喜的手收回来，易拉罐上的冰气沾到阿谦的白脖子上，留下两根手指大小的水珠子印，剧团彩排是明天，留点体力。

阿谦不敢再用自己的直觉了。于是他很诚实回答，在想阿斑。

阿斑和你住在一起吗？

他点头。是妈妈朋友的孩子，我们两个现在合住一间房。

朴学长若有所思地嗯了一声，随即又提起来，既然住在一起，你不会不知道他有女朋友的事吧？

阿谦愣住了。

不管怎么样，朴学长伸了个懒腰后从桌子上下来，离去的时候说道，打算生日跟我和我朋友一起吃吗？唱歌的，也会跳舞，你应该感兴趣。

叫什么名字？阿谦拍着桌子站起来，叫住了他。

学长姓林。

朴学长的语调上扬，貌似打了个哈欠，消失在班门口。


End file.
